Mentalidad Televisiva
by Coona
Summary: •One-shot; "¿Quién demonios es Stefan Salvatore?" preguntó Edward totalmente confundido mientras veía como una boba sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Bella. ¿Habrá sido correcto dejarla por tres días sola junto a una TV para ir a cazar? #Regalo para Lambstown


_**D**isclaimer: Twilight no es mío, duuh y todo los personajes que aparecen tampoco ;D yo sólo juego con la trama :D_

**S**ummary: One-shot; "¿Quién demonios es Stefan Salvatore?" preguntó Edward totalmente confundido mientras veía como una boba sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Bella. ¿Habrá sido correcto dejarla por tres días sola junto a una TV para ir a cazar?- Regalo para Lambstown

Sugerencia: Se nombran las series: Supernatural, Glee & The Vampire Diaries (busquen en google si no saben cuáles son o a quien me refiero ;D )

* * *

**M**entalidad **T**elevisiva

* * *

« ¿Adónde está el galán de la televisión?  
Ella tiene mentalidad televisiva »

* * *

_Edward POV_

"No tengo que ir, Bella" ella volvió a negar con su cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran directo a su rostro; tiernamente tome uno de ellos entre mis dedos y me acerque para olerlos…

¡Vaya que si tenía que ir a cazar!

"Tus ojos están negros" susurro mientras pasaba uno de sus cálidos dedos por mis parpados y ojeras marcadas "sabes que es mejor que vayas a cazar" y lo sabía, pero no quería; no quería dejarla sola por tres días seguidos. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar en tres días? Sobre todo si hablábamos de una persona como Bella ¡Incluso la escalera era peligrosa para ella!

"No te dejare sola" refunfuñe "esperare hasta la próxima semana, en ese entonces Carlisle debería estar en Forks con Esme y te podrían cuidar" ella solamente rodo los ojos y bufo molesta

"No soy una niña, Edward" suspiro "¿Por qué arriesgarse?" pregunto alzando sus brazos

"Lo mismo te pregunto" le dije devuelta "¿Por qué arriesgarnos?, sabes que es posible que yo vuelva luego de tres días y encuentre que algo malo te ha pasado. ¡Tu atraes el peligro!" traté de decirlo lo más amorosamente que podía, pero aun así me frunció su ceño. Era tan adorable, parecía una gatita enojada

"¿Qué es lo más malo que me puede pasar, Edward?" iba a replicar un montón de cosas, pero ella puso su mano sobre mi boca haciéndome callar "Tengo varios puntos a mi favor que me dan la razón" le di un suave beso en su manos antes de que ella la retirara de mi boca "¡Edward!" gruño

"¿Qué?" dije lo más inocente que pude

"Escúchame que estos son los puntos" asentí como un niño pequeño mientras ella enumeraba con sus dedos "_Uno: No estaré en la escuela, así que no tienes que tener miedo a que me atropellen o a que me caiga de las escaleras_" rodee mis oscuros ojos

"Tienes escaleras acá" Ok, sabía que estaba siendo algo ridículo; por lo que entendía a Bella cuando ignoro ese comentario

"_Dos: Sé cuidarme sola_" negué ante eso "Tú no lo sabes porque tú siempre me cuidas" se cruzo de hombros e hizo un tierno mohín

"Por supuesto que te cuido" le dije tranquilamente "eres el amor de mi existencia, ¿cómo podría no cuidarte?" escuche como su corazón latía tan rápidamente, ella se quedó mirándome fijamente y en ese momento me moví rápidamente para poder acariciar sus labios con los míos. El beso no duró más de tres segundos "Respira, Bella" dije riendo. Ella tardó unos minutos en volver en sí

"No me distraigas" pidió con voz dura, o tratando de que fuera dura "¡Edward Cullen, tus deslumbramientos no serán una estrategia para que te quedes!" exclamo con determinación

Suspire derrotado

"¿Cuál es el otro punto para quedarme completamente seguro de que cuando vuelva mi Bella estará completamente intacta?" Isabella podría pensar que era exagerado, pero era obvio que no entendía lo peligroso que era el mundo para ella. Me reí mentalmente, ni siquiera Charlie era tan sobre protector con ella

"Mi única compañía será la TV" seguí mirándola cauteloso "¡Edward! en verdad no tienes porque preocuparte, ahora vete a cazar…" hice un mohín, pero asentí derrotado. Lentamente me acerque a ella, tome con mis frías manos su cálida cintura y la atraje hacia mí con suavidad, sonreí orgulloso al saber que yo era el causante del deslumbramiento de Bella. Las mejillas de ellas estaban sonrojadas y respiraba aceleradamente, con una sonrisa traviesa me dirigí hacia su cuello, donde deposite varios besitos por este. Sabía que estaba tentando al destino con esto "'Be-sa-me" pidió tomando algo de mi cabello entre sus manos. Sin esperar un segundo más la bese tiernamente, amaba como sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, eran como dos piezas de un puzle.

Nos pertenecíamos

"Te extrañare" susurro contra mis labios

"Sabes que me puedo quedar…" sugerí, pero conociendo lo terca que era mi novia supe que no iba a servir de nada

"Y tú sabes que tienes que ir a cazar" volví a abrazarle y bese el tope de su cabeza

"Adiós, Bella. Nos vemos en tres días más" aunque fueran tres días, estar separado de ella me dolía. Ella sonrió antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta.

Finalmente me dirigí a mi Volvo y conduje lo más rápido posible. Mientras más rápido llegara, más rápido llegaríamos al lugar donde teníamos que cazar y más rápido llegaría donde Bella

"Edward, llegaste" dijo Esme de manera maternal "¿Cómo esta, Bella?" iba a responder, pero Alice me interrumpió

"¡Ella está bien!, no le va a pasar nada. ¡No le digas a Esme que estas preocupado y cosas así!" la mire amenazadoramente, pero ella solo se signo a sonreír inocentemente

"No confío en tus visiones, o por lo menos no del todo" ella solamente bufo y me mostro una imagen: Bella estaba con su pijama, estaba recostada en el sillón y estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato mirando la TV "Bue, puede que tengas razón" vi a toda mi familia mirándome algo impaciente, así que con resignación camine hacia ellos para irme a cazar

Estaba más tranquilo, ¿Qué es lo peor que le podría pasar a Bella con una TV?

.

.

_Bella POV_

Entre con un suspiro al interior de mi casa, sabía que Charlie se la pasaría todo el fin de semana con Billy y Harry - hecho que no molestaba para nada – para ir a pescar. Charlie necesitaba des estresarse un poco

La otra opción era Jacob, pero había pasado "no sé qué cosa" en La Push así que estaban todos los quileutes algo ocupados con eso

Ángela estaba con Ben y los otros amigos humanos no eran una opción

"Hola, televisor" me senté en frente del aparato que tenia la pantalla negra "sé que muchas veces hemos estado separados. Yo con mis libros y tú con tu imagen, pero tienes que saber que en estos tres días…te necesito"

¿Qué mierda?

¿Le hable al televisor?

"Eres tan estúpida, Bella" me regañe a mi misma mientras tomaba el control remoto para encender la televisión. El chico que estaba en la pantalla era, bueno, atractivo y muy…masculino; luego apareció otro hombre, este tenía la piel más morena y unos cristalinos ojos azules

De pronto el chico masculino apareció atado con unas cadenas y gritando por ayuda; luego pareciera como si el saliera debajo la tierra. Posteriormente abrazo al chico de la piel morena y lo llamo como Sam

Al parecer Sam se junto con una mujer demonio y eso era malo porque el chico masculino lo estaba como regañando. La escena cambio y apareció un hombre de piel blanca y unos grandes ojos azules. El chico masculino con un viejito le disparó al de los ojos azules grandes, pero no le hicieron daño

"¿Sera un vampiro?" pregunte en voz alta.

'_¿Quién eres?' _preguntó el chico masculino al de los ojos azules. ¡El chico masculino era tan sexy! No pude evitar sonrojarme por lo intensa que era su mirada

"_Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor"_ mis ojos se agrandaron ante esa declaración

"_¿Por qué un ángel me rescataría a mi del infierno?" _pregunto mi chico masculino con una mirada expectante

"_Porque tenemos un trabajo para ti"_

Después hubieron mas escenas sobre los chicos, descubrí que el chico masculino se llamaba Dean y también que Sam era un adicto a la sangre de demonio. Siguieron las escenas hasta que Sam mato a una rubia y una morena dijo que había liberado a algo y ahí apareció Dean y mato a la morena; en el suelo se había formado un círculo con la sangre de la rubia, que era un demonio, y apareció una luz

¡Lucifer estaba liberado!

En la pantalla salía: "Supernatural"

Y ahí nuevamente aparecieron los dos chicos, con sus caras sexys.

"Supernatural" dije en voz alta "me gusta, me gusta" no quise cambiar de canal y seguí viendo los comerciales del canal y otra serie me llamo la atención

'¿Qué es Glee?'

Apareció una niña morena diciendo que Glee te hacia especial, luego a esa niña le tiraron un batido en la cara; apareció una entrenadora rubia diciendo que Glee te hacia querer arrancarte la piel (reí por eso); apareció un chico, más o menos de la misma edad que la chica de pelo negro, diciendo que Glee era lo mejor que había pasado; apareció una mujer rubia diciendo que Glee le había quitado a su marido

Luego apareció un grupo de personas cantando _Don't stop believing_

Después apareció un profesor hablando a la vez que mostraban al profesor con un grupo de chicos, el mismo grupo que anteriormente estaban cantando y bailando

'¿Qué es Glee? Glee trata de ser tú mismo, incluso cuando al mundo entero le encantaría que fueras otro' fue lo que había dicho el profesor y por alguna razón esas palabras me emocionaron

"Veré Glee" me prometí a mi misma

Seguí en el mismo canal hasta que dieron un comercial de una serie de vampiros

'_(…) hasta ahora. Soy un vampiro y esta es mi historia' _

La verdad es que me dio un ataque de risa por el vampiro que estaba en la serie, pero me paralice una vez que vi a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos castaños. Seguí viendo y descubrí que la chica se llama Elena y estaba casi segura que la serie se trataba del amor de un vampiro con una humana

Se me hacia conocido la historia

Bue, creo que por esa razón le tome cariño a esa pareja. Elena y Stefan, aunque debo decir que me preocupo cuando apareció una chica ensangrentada, obviamente mordida por un vampiro

Me pregunte qué pensaría Edward sobre esta serie, seguramente la encontraría estúpida

Posteriormente apareció otro vampiro: Damon, que resulto ser el hermano de Stefan. Al parecer ellos no se llevaban bien porque aparecieron unas escenas de ellos dos

"_La batalla por su alma comienza por su corazón"_ ¿Un triangulo amoroso?

Por algunos motivos esta historia me estaba atrayendo mucho

"_The Vampire Diaries (Maratón): A continuación" _

Sonreí satisfecha mientras me acomodaba en el sofá

De pronto el televisor no parecía tan mala compañía después de todo

**.**

**.**

Edward POV

"¡Edward no seas exagerado!" me grito Alice "además hoy es domingo, por lo tanto no tardaras en llegar con Bella" ella nuevamente me mostro una imagen de Bella en el sofá viendo televisión "¿Ves que está bien y no está muerta?"

"Lo sé, pero la extraño mucho" confesé "no sé cómo pude haber pasado tres días sin ella"

"¡Edward!" interrumpió Emmett "no pude evitar escuchar tu lloriqueo de 'Bella no esta acá conmigo, oh dios mío, moriré… no tengo a mi ángel, a mi vida" la estruendosa risa de Emmett no tardó en llegar, al igual que los demás miembros de mi familia. Traidores

"Emmett, no molestes a tu hermano" dijo Esme tan maternalmente como era posible "piensa que todos estamos acá con nuestras parejas, menos Edward" le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento a mi madre, la cual rápidamente fue borrada por el bufido de Emmett

"¡Si la transformaras no te estarías quejando!" la furia creció en mi, mi mandíbula estaba apretada y mis ojos estaban entrecerrados

"Emmett, no digas comentarios desubicados" regaño Esme

"Cálmense" Jasper se hizo presente y nos mando sus olas de tranquilidad

"Hijo, se fuerte" Carlisle dijo "volveremos hoy en la noche, por lo tanto preocúpate de cazar para estar más fuerte con Bella" todos volvimos nuevamente a cazar. Solían gustarme estos días de caza, pero esos días se veían lejanos

Bella era mi vida

* * *

"Estará durmiendo, ¿no quieres verla mañana por la mañana?" gruñí a Emmett por su estúpida idea

"No, necesito verla ahora" tome mi chaqueta y me la puse. Antes de salir por la puerta para correr y correr hasta la casa de Bella escuche como Emmett me gritaba: _¡Psicópata, Bella no se calentara con tu forma de ser! ¡Enfermo! _Y luego se rio torpemente

Emmett es Emmett y tenía que entenderlo

Seguí corriendo como si escapara de algo peligroso, pero la verdad es que necesitaba ver, oler y tocar a Bella Swan. Por tanto me deleite con su inigualable olor de fresias; de un salto llegue a su ventana y la pude ver durmiendo tiernamente, abrazando una almohada

'Maldita almohada' pensé frunciéndole el ceño a la almohada.

Ok, eso era estúpido

"Ehmm" escuche ese sonido proveniente de mi ángel. Con cuidado me acerque a ella y toque suavemente su mejilla, dejando que su calor se traspasara a mi fría piel; inconscientemente ella tomo con fuerza mi mano y como pude me recosté junto a ella en su cama, no pasaron muchos segundos para que su cabeza estuviera en mi pecho

Acaricie sus cabellos, esperando expectante para que volviera a hablar y así pudiera escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca

"¿Edward?" dijo Bella en un susurro, totalmente dormida. Sonreí engreídamente por eso "Dean, no… él es un vampiro bueno y estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver con el apocalipsis" murmuro

¿Ah?

¿Qué demonios estaba soñando Bella Swan?

Hubo unos minutos en que se quedo en silencio, pero luego comenzó a hablar nuevamente

"¿Puck?" siguió hablando Bella "¿Desde cuándo estas en Forks?... ¡No! ¡No puedo estar en el club Glee! Rachel me matara y lo sabes, además Emmett también se reirá de mi" ¿Club Glee? ¿uh? "mi coordinación es lo peor que hay, además no creo que me concentre tanto con todo tu, ehm, cuerpo a la vista" y un bello sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

¿Por qué Bella está pensando en otros hombres?

"Mi vampiro" susurro Bella apegándose más a mi y finalmente pude sonreír honestamente "Bésame" pidió y yo suavemente hice con contactos con sus cálidos labios. Después de tres segundos me separe de ella, esperaba que despertara pero no lo hizo "Uhm…Stefan Salvatore, mi vampiro, mi…"

"¿Quién demonios es Stefan Salvatore?" gruñí fuertemente, haciendo que mi novia se despertara

"¿Edward?" pregunto Bella con sus ojos brillantes "¡Volviste!" ella se lanzo en mis brazos, aunque pretendía estar un poco enfadado no podía negarle un abrazo

"Por supuesto que volví, mi vida" le susurre en su oído mientras me besaba tiernamente su cabeza "Te extrañe mucho" confesé acariciando sus mejillas

"Yo también" inconscientemente alce una ceja

"¿Si?" ella asintió y mi miro con sus grandes ojitos cafés "Entonces… ¿Quién es Stefan Salvatore?" Bella se sonrojo y una sonrisa boba adorno su hermoso rostro

"Es un vampiro" sus ojitos de pronto se pusieron soñadores "Stefan se enamora de Elena la primera vez que la vio. Es el hermano de Damon, se odian mutuamente… ¡El hermano es un vampiro también! " Estaba sorprendido por la repentina, uhm, obsesión de Bella por los vampiros "y Elena es una humana y tiene el pelo castaño como yo… aunque en el libro es rubia"

Eso era levemente parecido a la historia de, ehm, nosotros…

"El libro es simplemente genial" continuo Bella "como que te hace sentir el amor de una humana y un vampiro. ¡Un amor prohibido! Aunque en la serie se nota más el triangulo amoroso… ¡Damon es tan malditamente sexy! Y Dean Winchester es tan macho"

Estos tres días hicieron _algo_ en Bella

"En serio Edward, he aprendido montones de cosas: cazadores, apocalipsis, ángeles, vampiros, gays, personas cantando…¡Todo!" y no pude evitar sonreír por lo emocionada que estaba "la televisión es una buena compañía"

Y ahí se me ocurrió una idea

"¿Te gusto pasar el tiempo viendo la TV?" ella asintió como una niña de cinco años "Entonces, ¿cada vez que yo me vaya – que serán pocas veces – te quedaras en la casita viendo a Dean y ah, uhm, Damian?"

"Damon" me corrigió inmediatamente "Y si, creo que encontré un buen pasatiempo" no pude evitar sonreír y atraer a Bella hacia mi pecho

"Duerme, belleza mía" y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida. Tome suavemente una de sus muñecas y pude ver el lobo de cobre que Jacob le había regalado en ella.

Sonreí malignamente

¡Adiós La Push! ¡Bienvenida televisión!

* * *

**H**ai **lovers**! Bueno, aca vengo con este one-shot que tiene una mezcla de cosa, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y este es un regalito para Lambstown que hoy esta de cumpleaños *w* ¡Diganle feliz cumpleaños! porque ademas de ser una brillante autora, es una excelente persona -aunque rompa mi arte cuando vayamos al cine *jum* - ¡Te loveo Marina! ¡Felices 18 años!

¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos y ojala me dejen un lindo review para que yo lo lea y sea feliz y luego se los responda más feliz aun!

Read&Review

**XOXO**

.Coona.


End file.
